pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scenery
I was wondering if anyone had an image of the Prince Palm scenery object? I personally haven't seen it and I've been messing with the game for a while now. Would love to confirm if someone had it, =) Oh, and I hope you guys like the screenshots with the page, =) Mskitteh 03:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Kimberly (mskitteh) Whoa, VERY nice update. :D I'm digging the screenies. I have a prince palm. Just got it from a pond present today. I can take a picture but it would be very cluttered. What I could do is send it to you so you can get a nice photo of it if you promise to send it back. xD I like it. It's poofy. It's in the upper right. See, very cluttered. xD Nogginbash 13:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh very cool! Yeah, my gamename is the same as my username here. If you could send it, I'd definitely retake the image with it on the same dirt background and send it back asap. Or if you want to hold onto it, if you just change the habitat background to dirt and shuffle the other scenery items down, you could take a screenshot of it and just crop it down to just the prince palm? Up to you, tis your present =) I'm just happy there's an item in game I haven't gotten yet, means I need to pond hop more, lol Mskitteh 20:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Kimberly OMG. Thank you for the glass chroma incero! *_* it's so pretty. I just got it and was like, omg. O_O mskitteh? why does that sound familiar!? xDD I sent off the prince palm. Return it at your leisure. Or not. xP I can bear to part with it since you gave me such a pretty frog. <3<3<3 by the way, how in the hell did you manage to rack up 1mil? that's insane. O_O Nogginbash 02:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) New Scenery I found some of the new pieces of scenery. The pictures aren't as good as the ones on the main page so I'll leave them here and if people want to use them they can go ahead. I'm not sure of the exact name of the first one, but it's something like Giant Tile. The second is the Giant Dew Leaf. Both are +36 happiness items. http://i602.photobucket.com/albums/tt101/Lunamira/Pocket%20Frogs/IMG_1545.png http://i602.photobucket.com/albums/tt101/Lunamira/Pocket%20Frogs/IMG_1592.png -- UnicornMoon 00:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I went ahead and added the Supply Shop pic and the habitat pictures for all the new ones I could find: giant dew leaf, giant pink flower, poinsettia, tile ornament, giant violet flower (all +36), yellow daisy (+28), and mint leaf (+20). Oh, and finally added the supply shop pic of Prince Palm. I still need to add habitat screenies for the mint leaf and yellow daisy. Mskitteh 02:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Just found some new scenery. Chrysanthemum (+36), Golden Bow (+36), Bronze Star (+36). I can send them if anyone needs it for a screenshot, tho I would like to have it back after, if possible. My ID is flexi Does anybody know whether the arrangement of the items matters? i.e., if they're scattered around, the frogs bump into them more often, but maybe that doesn't matter? -acm : It doesn't matter. I generally stack all mine in a corner to keep it out of the way. ImSiBo 20:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC)